Umeko Masuno
90px¡Marzy Knight aqu!, si necesitas ayudacontactame 80px Historia con su hoobie como asesina, umeko la conocen en la escuela porque todos creen que mato al profesor de mate *en realidad si lo hiso*. Normalmente nadie le habla por lo que hiso y si preguntan por qué no está en la cárcel es porque sus huellas dactilares no se ven *su collar magico (brujería lol)…solo le gusta asesinar cuando se aburre o esta aburrida de alguien. Cuando tenía 7 años mato a su niñera porque la trataba mal de allí comenzó con eso.Su padre estaba loco (no era malvado tenia problemas) mato a su mamà y ella huyo de casa. Al final termino siendo adoptada a los 5 años. Personalidad Ella es normalmente muy callada y solitaria (nadie le habla o se le acerca por lo de la muerte del profe claro) asi que ella no se acerca a nadie para que nadie se asuste porque ella piensa *quien necesita amigos?*. Relaciones Onix edagar: es su amigo por que no le tiene miedo :3. jani the kiler: son amigas las dos son asesinas (no tiene pagina todavia). Spillover: son buenas amigas,las dos son asesinas por que algo les paso. Jazmín: ella no la considera una amenaza por que tambien odia las mates, y esta feliz de que ya no den mas mates asta proximo aviso. Curiosidades el ojo de su moño es de ella misma le gustan los animales aunque sea buena en mates las odia. le gusta las clases de biologia, ciencias y quimica mato al profe de mate por que todos lo odiaban tanto como ella lo hacia le gustan los dulces (no pregunten) Disen que si la miras a los ojos te va a matar (como enderman lol),pero eso no es verdad aveces le gusta que la llamen Ume o Masu IBA a tener un hermano Galeria umeko masuno anime yandere girl.png|umeko anime umeko masuno EG with a cat.png|umeko y su gatito que todavia no tiene nombre. umeko masuno pony version.png|si fuera una pony umeko masuno sonic version.png|version sonic umeko-chan chibi.png|de chibi umeko-chan wallpapet.png|un wallpaper umeko-chan look by years.png|actualmente a los 7 años y los 5 umeko-chan sachiko cosplay.png|con un cosplay de sachiko shinozaki de corpse party umeko-chan marx anime cosplay.png|crazy mode activate. umeko en un cosplay de marx en anime (adoro esta imagen esta bien sexy :3) umeko-chan crazy mode activate fan fic.png|crazy mode activate. umeko de pony en crazy mode (fanfic no terminado) umeko the cat sonic version.png|version sonic (el otro me quedo feo) umeko-chan simple sweettooth.png umeko-chan mood meme.png umeko-chan sup guy.png|umeko como un sup guy (presonaje de cryaotic) umeko-chan wallpaper.png|otro wallpaper umeko-chan lovely randomess.png umeko-chan killer club outfit.png|con otra ropa umeko-chan killer club outfit (full).png|con otra ropa (completo) umeko-chan's cat.png|su gatito :3 umeko-chan dress.png|me salio cute :3 umeko-chan hopefull rose.png|con una colita umeko-chan anthro.png|umeko version anthro umeko-chan math sucks.png|Umeko-chan cuando mato al profesor de mate. en la pared dice *las matemáticas apestan* umeko-chan when she was tiny and cute.png|umeko de chiquita umeko-chan with a knife (linework with blood).png|*dibujo en progreso* umeko-chan on a kimono.png|umeko en un kimono :3 umeko masuno probably new style.png|probablemente su nuevo estilo. A ustedes cual les gusta mas? umeko-chan probably new style.png|otra imagen de su probable nuevo estilo Umeko masuno and spillover.png|umeko y spillover umeko masuno pony version cutie mark.png|su cutie mark (si fuera una pony) umeko-chan kirby fan.png|umeko como fan de kirby umeko-chan with a knife.png|dibujo terminado (viejo) umeko-chan anthro (shepherd style).png|umeko version anthro (new style) Umeshuu kill me or I'll kill you (umeko X Shuu).png|umeko con shuu umeko-chan is back.png|umeko anime. habia dejado la pagina olvidada tenia que hacer algo :v Collabs umeko-chan and oc le trapland pals.png|collab de bloody trapland (porfavor no edites nada de umeko-chan) umeko-chan and oc marx and magolor cosplays.png|vestidos como magolor y marx (lo se me estoy pasando con esto de los cosplays de kirby, pero me encanta el cosplay y me encanta kirby) umeko's friends.png umeko's friend.png umeko-chan and oc let's kill some ponies.png Collab umeko b.png|Un Collab por Rarisweti Categoría:Propiedad de Marzyrookie Categoría:OCs Femeninos Categoría:Personajes OC Categoría:Equestria Girls OC Categoría:OC Humanos Categoría:OC Asesinos